Congirl
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Bella swan (16) is a con girl, Edward Cullen (35) is a business man who delves into the world of the indecent a lot of the time. Jacob Cullen (16) is Edwards son, and as soon as Bella is captured by Edward and held as prisoner, her and Jacob develop a very... special relationship. BellaxJacob EdwardxRosalie.
1. The club

**So this is a new concept for me. I thought of this a while ago. It's kinda a little different so I'm not sure if you'll like it hopefully you do. enjoy :)**

* * *

Looking at Isabella Swan, you never would have guessed she was a con artist. She didn't look shifty, or even that intelligent. Her straight brown hair and unique brown eyes gave nothing away. She was simply pretty, not beautiful, medium height, pale, but not anything special. No, she wasn't anything at all. Just a face in the background, another voice in the din, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Bella sat at the bar, her elegant fingers wrapped around a martini, wearing a blue glittery dress, one which she had hated to wear. Bella had no interest in fashion, but tonight was a big night, and bella needed all the help she could get. She swirled her thumb over the rim, watching discretely as her mark walked through the door. He was tall, handsome, with bronze hair, and even as she watched him, she knew that he would be one of the hardest men she'd ever case. He pulled at his collar, straightening it with a certain air of confidence as he surveyed the club, looking for someone to drink the night away with. He spotted Bella, and a smile twitched the edges of his perfect mouth. She was deliciously slutty, and he, with his failing marriage and nagging boss, was looking for a cheap fix.

He walked over to the bar, leaning against the counter top, catching the eye of the blond waitress, who was batting her eyes and pushing her chest forward obviously. He could have had her, she would have been very easy, but he was looking forward to the fight. Bella felt him settle down next to her, but she didn't look up. She ignored him as he ordered a scotch, but she felt his eyes on her body, looking her over slowly.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Cullen. Edward Cullen." He breathed seductively, grinning around his drink, and Bella looked up, feigning disinterest. She looked him over, trying to ignore his gorgeous build, making her eyes seem bored.

"Ahh, the infamous Edward Cullen, co-manager of Cullen industries." She smiled, knowing a lot more than she let on. She knew all about how Edward's company mined oil and took advantage of under developed countries, she knew how his business had the most advanced technology in Britain, and probably in the whole of Europe. But she knew more than what was in the media. She knew his company also worked in the people trafficking business, trading young women just like herself to slave owners. He was disgusting, he was evil, and yet Bella was drawn to him.

"So you have heard of me?" he asked teasingly, and she threw her head back, giggling musically. He smiled, intoxicated by the sound of her laughter.

"It's hard not to know, your name is in the press often enough." Bella smiled, ignoring her repulsion. He grinned, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"So, can I enquire to what you name is?" he asked, not expecting to be turned down. he was never turned down, and Bella was no exception.

"Isabella Swan." She answered, and even though Edward did not visibly react, inside he was screaming. He knew that name. He remembered reading her file. Bella Swan: Assassin, con woman and hustler. Most powerful, under the radar woman in the country. He just continued to smile, and Bella was none the wiser.

"Well, Isabella, I believe we are due to dance." He laughed, and she nodded, playing this to her advantage. She had to get the key card out of his pocket, she had to take it and expose him to the public, and she had to get Cullen industries shut down. She had to. So she stood up and walked with Edward into the centre of the dance floor, ignoring him as he pulled out his phone and alerted his partner to what was about to go down. He was not going to be exposed by this girl. He was going to take her down.

"Always busy, are you?" she asked as he pulled her towards him, hands on her waist. She linked her arms around his neck, studying him closely, identifying small details others wouldn't have. Coffee stains- he'd been working late at the office all week, reinforced by the tasselled hair. Ink stained wrists- left handed, when he wrote he smudged his writing, and he used a blue ballpoint pen to work. Green tie- too smart to be brought by him, must have been brought by his wife as an anniversary present.

"Indeed. I have a very busy life." He smiled, trying to act cool. Of course he did. Broken marriage, rebel son same age as her. He of course was only 35, where his son Jacob was 16. His wife, Rosalie, was one of the most beautiful women on the planet, but Edward was never satisfied. Rosalie and Edward had had Jacob very young, and to avoid a scandal they had married. It had been a drunken mistake, and Edward had lived with it for 16 years. Of course, Bella was only one of a few who knew this, due to her excellent skills at knowing what people want to keep a secret. She knew everything.

"I bet you have." She raised an eyebrow, trying to be alluring, but Edward saw straight through it. He still smiled, reaching into his pocket. Bella looked discretely into his pocket, but the key card wasn't there. She looked down at his trouser pockets, and saw the distinct square there. She let her hands slip down his back, and Edward smiled, not aware of what she was aiming for as her hands gripped his hips.

"Frisky, are we." He teased, his voice low as she smiled, shimmying forward, letting her chest brush against his. He grinned, pulling her waist against him, and her hands slipped deep into his pockets, brushing the hardness in his pants as well as the key card. He gasped, a little taken back, and a moment later she was withdrawing one of her hands, slipping the card into her jacket.

"Yes." She smiled, moving up to plant her lips against his as a distraction. Yet what happened next was not what she had expected to happen. Instead of him gathering her against his chest and devouring her mouth, he jabbed her in the middle of the back with what he had withdrew from his pocket. Tranquiliser in a syringe. She went to scream, but he covered her mouth with one of his big hands, holding her already limp body tightly against his chest, brushing her hair away from her ear.

"You don't cross Edward Cullen. No one crosses me." he growled, and then Bella passed out, and Edward had a new doll to add to his collection.

* * *

**You like badass Edward? hope you enjoy, please review xx**


	2. The Awakening

**Hey guys! I got a really good response so I decided to continue with this fic. Hope you continue to enjoy this!**

* * *

*Bella's POV*

I woke up in a dark room, my eyes blurry and my head aching, and when I tried to move, there was something cold and metallic pressing into my wrists. The air smelt dank, the stones under my feet were frozen, and even as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness, all I could make out was a large wooden door at the far end of the pretty small room. I was propped up against the stone wall, and as I sat there, trying to wake up, I started to pick through what I could remember. The club, the key card, Edward stabbing me in the back... then nothing. He must have drugged me. I looked down at myself, but instead of seeing the slutty dress, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved red jersey. Who dressed me, Edward? And if he dressed me, he would have had to undress me...

I struggled against the shackles that were attached to the floor with long, silver metal chains, the metal digging into my flesh and causing small droplets of crimson to roll down my too pale arms. What had I got myself into? I knew Edward dealt in the sex trade, but I never thought he would take me. No one ever knew I was who I was. No one ever expected me to be the mastermind behind so many cons. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, but I bit my scream down, determined to stay strong. I looked around, trying to formulate a plan, reasoning with myself. One door, no windows. One way in, one way out. Standard lock, no fancy technology, easily breakable if I could get over there. I yanked on the chains, testing their flexibility. Didn't budge, could move a little forward with difficulty. The chains were sturdy, slightly rusty, made of iron. I could free the rust down, break it apart with something, but I didn't have ice. The sound of approaching footsteps on the other side of the door stopped my chain of thought, and I sat very still as a key was turned in the lock, and i prepared myself to spit and curse at Edwards stupid face.

The door swung open, revealing a very different person. He was tall, about 6"7, and he appeared to be very muscular under his black t-shirt. He's extremely handsome, his black hair cropped quite short, and his eyes, which seem to twinkle in the nonexistent light, were a dark brown. He carries a tray in his big hands, and he stands very still in the door way, looking at me in horror.

"I umm... Brought you food." He was whispering, and the way in which he talked made it obvious he wasn't supposed to be here. He walked forward, bending down next to me, pushing the tray so I could get to it. I looked at it warily, before looking into his sparkling eyes. He seemed about my age, 16, and even thought he was well built, he looked sort of vulnerable. There was something familiar about him, something I recognised somewhere in my cloudy brain. I narrowed my eyes as he leaned back on his heels, bracing his hands on his knees, looking at me intently.

"Did you dress me?" my voice cracked, sounded too soft and vulnerable, and he seemed a little taken aback by the question. His eyes never focused on one place, and even in my still slightly drugged brain, I could decoded him. He was scared, not just for me but for himself, he didn't want to be caught. He didn't want to focus on me too long for two reasons: 1) he was horrified by the fact that I was captured, and he felt guilty and 2) he thought I was pretty despite my injuries, and didn't want me to figure it out.

"Yes. I thought... thought you'd want to be more... decent." He struggled for words, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. I smiled, reaching forward and taking the cup of water he had brought for me. I drank deeply, my throat dry and my lips cracked, and when I opened my mouth there was a twinge across my left cheek. Slapped, probably. My hand shook slightly, and even though I was a smart girl, who knew every type of injury and how everyone felt, I was still frightened as to why I had got it.

"Why am I here?" I asked, putting the cup down and reaching for one of the slices of bread, tearing it into smaller pieces so I could eat it. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were a tell. He knew exactly why.

"I'm not here for the sex trade, if I was I'd already be gone." I encouraged him to finish the story, to take over and reveal Mr. Cullen's devious plan. The boy just sat still, looking at the tiled floor.

"If he wanted me dead, I'd already be in a ditch." I mused, getting lost inside my mind, in all the infinite possibilities.

"He knew who I was, which means he knows my work. I'm not dead, not very well hidden, minimum injuries, no high security. Your here, which means I'm in a house, probably in the basement. Upstairs, third room on the left, kitchen... His wife is making dinner. Which makes you either a very well dressed burglar or his son." I finished, looking at him for approval, not that I needed it. I knew everything I said was true. I was always right. He looked up guiltily, before getting to his feet, taking a step back. I tried to move to stop him, but the movement only made the metal dig into my flesh. I winced, leaning back against the wall. I knew why he was familiar now. Jacob Cullen, Rosalie and Edwards son. He looked like neither of them. Well, the eyes maybe were like Edwards, and he'd inherited his mothers unnatural beauty. There had been so much media attention set on Jacob at first, people thinking it wasn't actually Edwards son. But Jacob had passed all the DNA tests and since then he'd faded into the woodwork.

"My dad's a bad man." He said, reaching for the handle and throwing the door open. Light streamed in, burning my eyes, and I winced, shielding my eyes with my hands.

"What he wants from you... I could endanger your life." Jacob said gravely, before going to close the door.

"No! Wait!" I shouted, but the door was already closed, and he was gone. I sunk back against the wall, shivering and trying to fight the exhaustion that clawed at my mind.

Stay awake.

Stay... Awake.

Stay...

* * *

**annnnnnnnd shes asleep. lol. So jacob being all cutie nawww gotta love Jake. Going to have a lot of twists and turns, varying POVs and lots of just crazy shiz. Please comment! Did I make Jake a little too shy? Review pleaseeeeeeee xx**


	3. Escape-sort of

**Hey guys! I'm back for a little while so I did this chapter for you, hope you like it :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rattling chains, and my eyes shot up instantly, staring up at the man in front of me. Grey eyes, stubble, hired mobster, wouldn't think twice about hitting a little girl. So I didn't fight, I didn't even move as he undid the shackles, and as I stood up, I saw the key card in his pocket as he drew out a new pair of handcuffs. I stared at the cuffs, then at him, making myself look innocent, snivelling slightly.

"My wrists hurt." I whined like a pathetic girl, and he huffed. He had two kids, one of them wasn't sleeping well, he hadn't slept in over two weeks. He was tired, he wasn't alert, and he was going to make a mistake. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed me by the wrists, clamping those cuffs around them, a little too lose, in front of my body, not behind. Mistake made. Show time.

I let him lead me into the corridor, and as he turned to lock my cell, I took the opportunity. I put my arms over his head before yanking them back, the chains of the cuffs digging deep into his neck. He was startled, and that second of hesitation gave me the time to shove him forward, his head connecting with the door, and he fell, unconscious. I quickly swiped the key card, leaving my cuffs on as I ran down the left corridor.

The guards shoes left scuff marks on the floor from mud and rain, and I followed them down winding corridors, not sure where I was going, but there was no stopping, especially when a siren alerted the house hold that

"Target AWOL, Target AWOL." I ran faster, trying to find my way through this place. It looked like a hospital, all metal and white, and I thought maybe I had got it wrong, maybe this wasn't a house. But as the floor started to slope upwards, I realised I had been right, because slowly the air got hotter, and up ahead was a metal door, the key pad blinking in red and greens, flashing like a beacon of hope. I skidded to a stop, fumbling with the card, hearing pounding footsteps behind me, and once I got the plastic to slide through the metal, once the metal door clicked and I was shouldering the door open, I thought I was free, I thought I could run through the house and right out the front door. I was almost hysterical with joy until I ran right into someone, stumbling, almost falling to the floor.

Whoever it was grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the nearest wall, but not as powerful as I had with the guard, and when my head hit the brick, pain splintered through my whole body, and my vision clouded. I raised my hand to my head, knowing before I even felt the blood that there was a fresh wound. I turned to look at whoever had found me and was so surprise I momentarily forgot my pain.

"What the bloody hell Edward? Why is there a teenage girl bleeding all over my carpet?" Rosalie Cullen asked, brushing her black dress down as she studied me. She grabbed me by the hair, yanking me forward, presenting me to her husband, but not letting me go. Edward, who was flanked by two guards, one of which was only just recovering from my assault earlier, and I couldn't help smiling smugly at him.

"You didn't expect me to go gentle, did you?" I asked, and Edward shot me and icy glaze, before refocusing on his wife, smiling.

"I told you hunny, it's a new project." He said, but I couldn't read him like a book. He hadn't told her anything, she knew nothing about his real work. She had an inkling, she got that he sold women, but she didn't know it all. Her hand relaxed a little in my hair, and I wondered if I could make another break for it. Yet when I heard someone come down the stairs behind us, then turn to look at us, I no longer wanted to run. Jacob.

"Dad..." he started, looking right at me now, no skirting my eyes this time. He was wearing black jeans, a tight white shirt and a leather jacket, a motor bike helmet under his left arm. Helmet means bike, bike means transport, and transport means escape. I noted that down to myself before I looked back at the family, quite amused by Edwards growing anger.

"Shut up, Jacob. Get back up stairs." Edward ordered harshly, and Rosalie let me go, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping forward as if to shield Jacob from the situation.

"Do not talk to your son like that!" she shouted. I slowly started to use the key card as a lock pick, working at the handcuffs as the family started to delve into a spat.

"Rosalie please stay out of this!" Edward tried to keep his tone neutral, but you didn't have to be a wiz with emotions to know he was frustrated. Rosalie was growing more and more impatient, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I've told you before I am not happy with you bringing your work home with you." she shouted, and I could see Jacob slipping past them, moving towards me. As soon as he reached me, the handcuffs clicked and I took them off, holding them in my right hand, wrapping one cuff around my knuckles like brass knuckles.

"Well maybe you should keep out!" Edward's voice was so loud I was sure that anyone surrounding us would have heard, but knowing him we were probably about 5 miles away from any other civilisation. Jacob met my eyes, not even looking at my makeshift weapon, and I raised both my fists in a defensive position, timing everything down to the second.

"Duck." I told him, factoring in the two second delay it would take him, and the travelling distance of the first guard. Right on time, Jacob ducked, and I swung at the first guard, catching him with the metal, blood spewing over the nice carpet. The second guard came at me swiftly, and I kicked him in the gut, before kneeing him in the nose and pushing him to the floor, facing Edward. Rosalie was screaming, but I didn't care as I charged at him, fist at the ready, and I aimed straight for his face, knowing this hit would be especially painful...

There was a tingling at my side, and then suddenly my whole body exploded into spasms, and I was falling to the floor, my muscles twitching out of control. Taser, I thought dully, before I passed out for the second time, no closer to escape.

* * *

**Ohhhhh Bella is badass. Haha so yeah Rosalie is here guys, did I portray her right? Jacob... just... Anyway please review I love hearing from you the support I'm getting is just fantastic love you guys so much! xx**


End file.
